


A Siren's Battle Cry

by Sohlah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Humor, Somewhat, This is going to be edited alot, be patient with me, constructive critism is appreciated, im pretty new to writing so, major violence warning, mermaid au, not likely to finish this, very slight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohlah/pseuds/Sohlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young noble inventor/nurse, Dr. Alphys Hottlann, is recognized by the King of England, Asgore Dreemurr, for her medical and mechanical prowess. But what will happen once a storm hits on the way to the kingdom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Raging Seas

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujAfhLLVM7E : A siren's song

                                                                                        

I stare down over the edge of the ship, gazing in to the dark sea currents as they become a rapid frenzy of swirling chaos. The waves lap hungrily at the boat, playing what seems to resemble a tug of war tournament with the opposing side of the ship. The boat sways harshly, the loud splash of the waves echoing throughout the hollow night sky. Shouts and screams to get to safety ring out through the damp air. I stare out into the abyss, contemplating what could possibly happen once I reach England. _What if my skills weren't good enough? What if I accidentally offend him? If I do something wrong, will they wage war against Denmark? If they did, would--_

"Get to safety, lassy! What are ye doing by her edge?" I jump a bit at the sudden rasp of the captain's voice. An old man, who looks as if his weak bones had seen the gravest ocean storms and the most dreary currents of gloomy seas. His beard is scraggly and of medium length, wrinkles adorning his face. He squints at me with a worried expression, a frown twisting across his scarred, wrinkled face.

"C-captain G-Gerson! Just-just let me stay out a l-little longer. I-I-I need to study the storm winds interaction with the northern currents-- You see--" I am cut off abruptly as a particularly stubborn wave slams into the ship, and I watch as a sailor falls off of the vessel, screaming for help. I pop my head over the edge, and make my way to the nearest rope. I unwind it, and hurl it over the edge with the most strength I could muster at the moment, being on a swaying unstable ship. As I release the end of the rope over the edge, I drop my end of the twine, covering my mouth in shock. The sailor, alive but two moments before, now lay as a broken body floating in the crashing waves, blood oozing from a sharp gash in his side. Was... Was that a bite indention?

I stumble back, and start to tremble. _No-- no no no! Sharks can't kill us, not yet, not when I haven't amended my mistakes--_

"Lassy, GET TO SAFETY! NOW!" Gerson all but roared, in a raspy, pained voice. My legs won't move, and another man falls overboard. A high pitched scream resounds from the water, and I fear to look down and risk a nightmare inducing visage once again.

A subtle, haunting melody fills the roaring winds, seemingly coming from the craggy rocks. My head starts to feel dizzy, and I lean against the deck of the vessel to keep the little balance I could manage. The voice rings out a bit louder, seeming to smoothly fill the air around the ship, and what remains of the living sailors. It's haunting, and ominous.... But I can't bring myself to dislike it. It sounds like a longing, beckoning and lustful song of the sea. I search wearily for the source, but to no avail. Another fierce wave rocks the ship, and I feel small ripples of water lapping at my feet. I lean further back upon the deck of the ship, and I start to doze off.

\---

I snap back to consciousness, vision blurry, when the waves pull at my knees. In slight trepidation, I search my surroundings and I see nigh a living sailor but captain Gerson struggling to lower the life boat to the water. I rush over, searching for any other signs of a living person as I make my way through the sodden ship. It has little effect, as my vision isn't completely on target without my glasses. I grab my glasses off of the damp and flooded floor where they had dropped and cracked in my daze, and when I put them on, I regret my action almost instantly.

A dark silhouette against the stormy sky, what seems to be the source of the haunting melody. I squint a little bit, and.... _Is... Is that a woman?_ Just as the thought strikes me, the figure rips in to a sailors body at lightning speed, and what looks to be blood spews out at an alarming rate. The man lets out an agonizing scream and I try to avert my eyes, but I'm frozen where I stand. It slowly tears out the intestines, gnawing harshly on them with what looked like three rows of razor sharp fangs. The sailor's limp, lifeless and empty body drops into the water, twitching a bit as it falls into the deep depths of the roaring ocean waves. _My glasses must be foggy, they have to be! This can't be happening, it just can't!  
_

_ _

__

I am snapped from my thoughts as the figure turned its gaze towards me with an incredibly speedy snap of its head. Amidst the dark silhouette, I see small bio luminescent lights brighten a pattern upon it, the scarlet color a warning of certain death if one were to confront it-- I quickly dash as fast as my short legs could take me, and take a leap in to the illusion of safety the lifeboat possessed. "G-G-G-G-G-Gerson I-I-I think a c-cannibalistic w-w-w-woman is out t-t-t-to get u-us--" I stutter as I fall into the boat, limp, hyperventilating in fear. Gerson cuts the ties at an alarming speed and the boat splashes into the water, to which he activates the new steam powered engine that was invented recently.

I try to catch my breath, but to little avail. The moment my lungs seem to cooperate a little bit, as if on cue, a sailors limp body sloshes beside the boat. Unknowingly, I look over the edge of the lifeboat, and my breath catches. The man's eyeballs are missing, the shredded eye sockets pooling blood at the tear ducts. Missing parts amongst his body also included an arm, the strings of muscle floating among the water and fresh blood dying the ocean an impure shade of crimson. And just like that, I pass out, the color draining from my face.


	2. A Lethal Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjcICECH0Qk = Inspiration for this chapter.

The smell of the ocean floods my senses as I blink open my eyes to see an expanse of sea around me. How did I get here? I rub my eyes to reduce the amount of crust obstructing my vision. Afterwards, I wipe my glasses clean with my handkerchief, somehow still intact after the harsh journey that passed one day former.  
  
"Finally awake, eh? Took ye long enough, ye left ol' Gerson to man the boat all by himself. Wahaha!" Gerson lets out a hearty chuckle, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
It only seems to accomplish the opposite however, as the stress and anxiety I had built up for the past week seemed to burst out of me like a volcanic eruption. To say the least....I probably look like a gross, slobbery, crying, sniffling pile of smelly trash. My hair is messier than usual, a mass of yellow no longer in it's previous neat bun. My face is cherry red, and the fact that it was covered in messy freckles only helped to further worsen my visage as my nose scrunches up and my eyes squint, tears and snot running down my face. I'd always been a messy weeper.  
  
Gerson reaches out a withered hand and pats my shoulder lightly, in a gesture to cheer me up. The sniffles persist, albeit quieter and less frequent. I wipe my eyes and glasses, then blow my nose on my handkerchief. I continue to hiccup and sniffle on occasion, wiping the stray tears that trickle their way down my cheeks.  
  
The engine hums and the boat continues to pull itself through the now calm waters, and I busy myself by looking out unto the waves, watching as the fish swim from the boat in a flurry of movement.

  
  
\-------

  
  
By nightfall, The engine's whines of labor dissipate when Gerson turns the lever for the night. He sighs, pulling out a fishing pole. We sit in a semi-comfortable silence for what seems like an eternity. I start to hum the strange tune from the night prior, and I take initiative to stare at the glittering stars dotting the sky. The constellations of Orion, Taurus, and the Pleiades light up the depressing blanket of black that covers the sky like a blanket.  
  
_I remember that story, Orion, a powerful warrior, pursues the Pleiades sisters, as he is in love with their copious beauty. He continues to fight Taurus, a bull, to be closer to them. The only way to win their affections was to defeat the bull._ I am cut from my inner thoughts by Gerson's snoring, and I cease humming. Something's off... My head starts to feel dizzy, as if filled with misty fumes. My vision starts to black out here and there, and a feeling of lightheadedness washes over my body. All I can hear over the sound of the fuzzy ringing in my ears is a longing, ominous tune..... I shake my head furiously, dispelling as much of the fuzzy feeling out of me as I can.  
  
I grab Gerson's shoulders, furiously attempting to shake him awake. "G-G-Gerson! The s-song is b-b-b-back! Wake up!" Gerson shifts slightly, and swats me away from him lightly. "Mmmm.... pretty lady.. Keep singing your sweet songs to me..." I start to search for something, anything to defend myself with. The song didn't seem to have a source, but I know better than to ignore it or succumb to it's trance inducing effects. It sounds deathly close to our location.  
  
As I scan the area to no success, the haunting voice grows louder. I shuffle around the boat, mid-panic, and I trip over Gerson in the process. "Mmm.... Alright honey, but these old bones can't take it much rougher than that.." I pretend I had never heard that, and I continue to search for a weapon. I spot a compartment, and fiddle with it until it opens.  
  
It looked to be a survival kit, filled with band-aids, medical gauzes, canned food, a knife, containers of water-- A knife! I turn around just in time to see the figure from the shipwreck. It-- no, she-- stares at me with an intense gaze, her golden sclera making her scarlet eyes practically glow as they seared into my soft baby blue gaze. I stand completely motionless, watching in horror at the sight before me.  
  
The fins along the side of her head raise, and she bears her three rows of fangs at me, slipping a shrill snarl in my direction. I back up as far as I can to the opposite side of the boat, the blue glimmer of scales shining and sliding back in to the murky water. I turn around, searching frantically for where the woman could have gone. Suddenly, I feel claws rake into my sides and a force pulling me towards the ocean surface. I start twisting and struggling, and eventually I manage to twist enough to drag the knife into my opponents gills. It didn't seem to do much damage aside from pain, as it was a light cut, however it should stop the creature from being able to swim for long durations temporarily. She may have brawns, but I have brains.  
  
The claws release their grasp on me, and I feel fresh blood oozing out of my sides, dying my beige dress an ugly shade of crimson splotch. The weird demon woman snarls out an aggressive word, in which I can't make out, and  lunges out of the water. _Is.......Is.....Is that.... a mermaid?_ My observation couldn't have been incorrect with her tail, fins, and stripes covering the lower half of her body as she lunged towards me, claws and teeth outstretched in an offensive attack stance.

                                                                      

She grabs me again, her claws and teeth sinking into my shoulder and chest. I scream, pain coursing through me almost instantly. I shake, twist, writhe, and struggle as I attempt to loosen the mermaid's grip. I remove my arm enough to plunge the knife deep into it's back, and it shrieks, losing it's hold on me and plunging back in to the water.  
  
After about three minutes of waiting, biting my lip as the pain continued to make its trip along my chest and shoulder, the mermaid hadn't shown up again. I search around the waters, but all I find is a trail of blood leading a line of sticky blood in the water. I exhale a sigh of relief, and plop back down into a seat of the boat. I glance at Gerson, who had somehow slept through the encounter like a rock, and I huff.  
  
I wrap myself in the gauze and bandages as best as I can, taking off my corset in order to free myself of constriction. I breathe deeply, and grab a rope inside of the boat and tie it to my waste. I secure the knife in the rope, to where it wouldn't poke me. _If that mermaid swam away with messed up gills, it would have to breathe. It still swam away though.... meaning there must be land nearby. And if there is land, I can kill it before it attacks us again, and gather food for Gerson and I!_  
  
With that thought, I plop over the edge of the boat in to the water. The mermaid was too injured to swim far, or come back to get me anytime soon. I swim as best I can in the direction of the bloody trail.


	3. The Hidden Cavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4P7T_62IJA = You saw this coming, didn't you? The inside of the cavern.

It doesn't take long before I find what looks to be a cave opening hidden between two scraggly cliffs. I continue to swim, and as I approach the opening it becomes increasingly apparent that the water was shallowing out. I swim a little bit faster, desperate for the sweet sensation of the sand against my shoes. My feet touch the ocean floor, and the water reaches up to my knees. I take a look around, taking in the sight before me.  
  
A cave full of glowing rocks, reflecting the light from the moon further and further into other rocks deep in the cave. Mushrooms litter the floor, glowing with a soft bio-luminescence. I look to the ceiling, stalactites dripping water in a smooth, fluid motion into little rivers in the crevices of the rocky walls. It's truly breathtaking.  
  
I marvel at the scenery a moment more, and then remember my purpose for coming here. I take a slow pace, and follow the trail of blood. It was now a trail of sticky red drops, some smeared, as evident by the mermaids likeliness to drag herself along the flooring. I know I'm getting closer. The smell of the cavern, moist from the dripping stalactites, is tinged with the smell of blood and fish.  
  
I hear a small noise, and I turn quickly, pulling the knife from my makeshift belt. I stand defensively, ready to strike if the need arises. I scan the area once more, eyes darting around nervously. The noise comes again, a quiet, pained mixture between a whimper and a snarl. I cautiously approach the noise, until I hear a voice, brimming with venom.

                                                            

  
"Go away....." A voice spat out; anger, hatred, and wheezing all mixed into two little words of warning.  
  
I approach anyway, finding the mermaid behind a large rock, her visible eye squinting at me with an intent to kill. I keep my distance, and untie the rope from my waist. If I'm going to kill her, it has to be speedy. I unwind it, and throw it on the mermaid. She jerked slightly, trying to tug it off of herself despite heavy blood loss that had resulted from her recent back injury. Her efforts proved to be in vain, and she slumped to the ground. I take the time to investigate her while she stares up at me with a seething hatred in her eyes.  
  
Her scales are a pure shade of cerulean, and her fins are a striking color of scarlet. The tales about a mermaid's beauty aren't untrue-- although if not in an exotic sense. Her crimson hair has fallen over her slumped back, and she is visually struggling to breathe. Her wheezing is rapid, and she's trembling slightly. She lifts her head up slowly, baring her slightly yellowed rows of fangs. When she looks me in the eyes, I see that her hair had previously been covering an empty eye-socket. The eyelid had rotted away, all that was left was a hollowed out hole, strings of dead flesh hanging deep inside of the void.  
  
"If you... don't leave... I... will.... KILL YOU." She huffs between every few words, trying to take in enough oxygen to sustain her body. She takes a few more breaths, and falls to the floor, unconscious. The remorse flooding through me is incredible, and in time, I find myself pulling the rope off of her body in a flurry. _I created this mess, and I can fix it. I can't afford to mess everything up a second time._  
  
I take some of the gauze I had stashed in my bra out, and rip some of it off. I pause for a moment. _This... monster.... just committed massacre on every single person that ran the ship. Should I really be wasting my time on helping her?_ As I think to myself, I shake it off, and start wrapping her back in gauze. She had lost a ton of blood, the wound was incredibly deep, deeper than I had meant to inflict.  
  
The scales are smooth, but some were missing as if resembling a scar on normal flesh. I finish wrapping her back, and I turn her over for better access to her gills. I flush quickly, putting her back to her original position. She was definitely.... topless. I look at the gills, and put her down gently. Fish are able to reside on land so long as their gills stay moist, so they can obtain the oxygen they require. Knowing this, I stand up slowly, and cup some water from a puddle on the floor. I stumble back over to her, and press the water to her gills. They flare up a bit, absorbing the water.  
  
Her struggling lungs' labor starts to subside as I continued to apply more water, and occasional pressure to stop the bleeding. I sit down once the bleeding ceases, after tying her claws together so that she won't be able to attack once she regained consciousness.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, the mermaid's head fins flutter a little bit. I squeeze the knife, stiffened for an anticipated attack. The mermaid slowly cracks open her good eye, and my breath catches nervously. She jerks her arms, noticing that they were tied together at the wrists. Her head snaps up to stare at me, fangs peaking from her lips.  
  
"What did you do? Why didn't you kill me? I will END you, human!" She snarls loudly, struggling, but obviously still weak from blood loss and lack of sufficient oxygen. I back up a little bit for good measure, and avert my eyes a little bit.  
  
"I-I-I-I... I stopped t-the b-bleeding....b-b-but--" I was cut off by a loud snarl.  
  
"Are you calling me WEAK? I can take a little injury like that! Get out of here, before you really regret it. All humans WILL die!" She spat out the word 'humans' with such a venomous hatred each time, it only led me to be curious a bit.  
  
"W...What did humans e-e-ever do to you?" She muttered it without thinking it through, and the mermaid stopped jerking. I tighten my grip on the knife, and risk looking back to the mermaid.  
  
".....How do you think I lost my eye? How to you think all of the creatures in the sea die so easily? It's because of you humans..!" Her voice is rough, but less aggressive. She looks back to me, and squints her eyes. "...But why didn't you follow through with it..?" Her voice is almost inaudible, and I barely catch her words.  
  
"P-pardon?" I look at her, and she bares her fangs slightly, then groans in an agitated manner.  
  
"Forget it! I'm sparing you, human. If I ever see you again, you're as good as DEAD." She growls threateningly, but I don't budge. Internally, I am freaking out, but luckily I've learned to hide it through years of guilt and fear.  
  
"N-not until you promise n-n-not to h-hurt G-gerson and I." It takes all of my bravery to stand up and stay stoic, and not to break down and run away like the coward I've always been.  
  
".......A life for a life, then." The mermaid spits out... a... a tooth? She then dives into the river that lined the deeper half of the cave. I sit down, unsure of what to do. _Does that mean she's going to hunt us down still, or will she truly leave us be?_ I sit and ponder this, until a red head of hair pops out of the water, spitting out three dead fish at me. The dead fish hit my face, and I automatically start to wipe my face off on my torn sleeve in disgust. I look down to the dead fish, then to the mermaid trying to stifle a snicker in the water.  
  
"The name's Undyne, punk. Don't forget it." With that, her head disappears into the river, and she doesn't resurface again. I look at the fish, and look down at my lap. _What.... just happened?_


End file.
